Love, Perseverance and Faith
by Luna Midi
Summary: AU -"No one knew, that was how we wanted it, secret meetings and fleeting touches, we teased and enticed until we finally gave in. but now in the light of day, in the wake of tragedy all I can see is them, all I can hear is them and they are all I think about." Pairings HP/FW, HP/SB, HP/DM, HG/CW, GW/AS. One-shot.


Giggles rang out as their 'mother', the dark-haired man, tickled two small babes with the same dark hair on the rug in front of a blazing fireplace. The babes could have been no older than six or seven months and very developed for their age, the man ceased his movements and sat back on his haunches looking down at the children.

" Caelum, Aether we better you two ready because we have Uncle George coming over today," the man said softly scooping the two up.

Exiting the room he walked up the stairs and into the twins' nursery, pale greens and blues were painted on the walls with two cherry wood cots against the middle wall. Placing the babes in one cot the man grabbed the outfits laid out on the change table and quickly dressed them.

" Harry?" a male voice called.

" In the nursery George," Harry called back.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs before someone pushed open the door a bit more, turning around with Caelum secure in his arms Harry watched as George picked up Aether. Together they walked downstairs and flooed to George's flat, sitting down with both twins; Harry magically prepared four bottles while George went to his room and came back with two more babes a little bit older than the two currently held by Harry.

" Have Teddy and Leo been good for you?" Harry asked.

" Yeah the night feeds are reducing," George said as he sat down.

Grabbing the last two bottle he feed the two babes in a comfortable silence.

" Are we going to let Mum know today about the kids?" George asked softly.

" Yeah I will need help raising four kids by myself," Harry whispered.

Teddy John Lupin was the oldest out of the bunch at eighteen moths, next was Leo Sirius Black at thirteen months, then Caelum Fred Potter at five months and finally Aether Lily Potter who was six minutes younger than Caelum. Teddy took after him mum with her ability as a metamorphagus, Sirius was a clone of his father and both of the twins had inherited Harry's black hair (not the messiness) and had emerald-sapphire coloured eyes with a light dusting of freckles on their olive toned skin.

" In a few more months Teddy will be turning 2, almost one and half years since that day," Harry commented as they finished packing nappy bags.

George made a sound of agreement and buckled the four children into the two two-seater prams, going out through the front door of the shop George and Harry mad their way to where George had parked his car. Thirty minutes later they were pulling up outside of the Burrow, killing the engine George and Harry got and out and put the kids in the prams. Pushing them they headed towards the front door only for it open when they were half-way, Hermione ran out to meet them and grabbed Harry.

" Let him go 'Mione you're stifling him," Charlie said coming up beside them.

Hermione chuckled and let Harry go, ten minutes after hugs from all of the family Harry introduced them to his four children.

" But how are you Sirius' son's dad?" Bill asked curiously.

Harry sighed and launched into the explanation for his guardianship of little Leo.

Flashback

_Sirius and Harry sat beside the fire in the parlour with a glass of Firewhiskey talking, a knock at the door startled them out of their conversation. Together they walked to the front door and Sirius opened the door, scanning around he saw nothing but a gasp from Harry had him following his gaze to see a basket on the front step. Bending down he picked up the basket and they returned to the parlour and sat down on the long couch with the basket between them, carefully Harry pulled off the blanket to reveal a few week old baby. Picking up the letter Sirius opened it and read it aloud._

Sirius,

The babe is your son; he has no name as I thought you would like to name him. You probably don't remember me but to be honest we were both pretty drunk, nine months later this little guy made his entrance as a surprise. He is a pureblood and heir to a wealthy family; I hope that you will raise him well. I am a young lady who doesn't wish to follow a half-blood madman soon enough you will find out just who I am. The night we spent together I was drinking because my younger sister was betrothed to a stupid bleached Ferret. Hope you live long and prosper.

D.G

_Harry thought about who the mother could be before he came to a startling conclusion._

_" __Greengrass," he whispered shocked._

_" __What?" Sirius asked._

_" __D.G, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass is betrothed to Malfoy Junior," he replied._

_Stunned silence descended upon the pair until a small wail woke them from the stupor, both turning to the babe they found silver-grey eyes looking up at them._

_" __He will need someone else just in case but I don't want a godparent for him but rather an actual parent," Sirius said still gazing at his son._

_" __I'll do it Siri, I'll be his 'mum'," Harry stated firmly._

_Ten minutes later it was official, the little boy was named Leo Sirius Harry -Black officially but was shortened to Leo Sirius Black._

End Flashback

Silence filled the room and was broken by Hermione cooing at Leo. Together seven pairs of eyes looked at the witch sitting beside Harry with the Black heir on her lap.

Harry stayed with the Weasleys until dinnertime and left the odd house with promises from the family to be there for Sirius, Remus and Fred's kids.

Ten years later found Harry teaching DADA at Hogwarts and Hermione teach History. This year Leo was going to Hogwarts, even though Harry lived there during the school year his kids stayed with Uncle George and his wife Alicia Weasley nee Spinnet. The twins Caelum and Aether still had two years to go until all four Potter kids were at Hogwarts.

Rolling his shoulders Harry dropped the quill onto the essays he was marking, the door to his classroom opening had his head snapping up and wand pointed at whatever the threat was. Teddy stood frozen with his hands up and Harry relaxed with a sigh.

" What's up Teddy?" he asked flopping back down in his chair.

" Just wanted to let you know that the train will be here in ten minutes," he replied.

Nodding Harry stood and slipped on his teaching robes and followed his eldest son out and down to the Great Hall. Taking their seats the two men conversed with their friends until the doors to the Hall opened and the other years filed in. five minutes later the new first years were brought in by Hermione who was shadowed by Leo, when Leo's name was called out everyone, teachers and students alike, who knew the small family waited with baited breath for his sorting.

" SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled.

Whooping Leo whipped off the hat and bounded to sit beside Teddy at Slytherin table, Harry stood up with Hermione and gave him a standing ovation. Being the Junior Marauder he was he swept into a low bow and Teddy stood up and whistled at him. Smiling the boys reclaimed their seats while Harry and Hermione walked to stand behind the podium.

" Good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts," Hermione greeted.

" My name is Professor Potter and this is my sister Professor Granger, who is also a Potter, we teach DADA and History of Magic respectively. Ten years ago this school saw tragedy and ruin within its grounds, a massive battle was fought and won here, those who gave their lives for the future of all children of the magical world have been commemorated," Harry said clearly.

" In the front courtyard there is a monument, dedicated to the one who finally killed Tom Marvolo Riddle, where Albus Dumbledore's tomb is on these grounds is where you can find the Hall of the Fallen. These people, fifty in total, sacrificed their lives for a bigger picture: a safe world for all 'bloods'," Hermione continued.

" Today on this first day back we would like to honour them with the school anthem while we channel two people who were broken in the worst way possible, death. Please stand," they finished together.

The whole school stood and at the end Hermione and Harry did a Gred and Forge and sung the last part very slowly, all the parents who were there to pay respect, including George, had tears in their eyes. Harry looked around the great Hall and knew that it was finally safe, everyone could be free and happy including those who lost loved ones during the War. George nodded his head in thanks heedless of the tears running down his face; Alicia wrapped him in a hug with Angelina and the three walked out together.

One hour later Harry sat with Hermione and his sons in his private rooms, the boys were wrestling on the floor while Harry and Hermione looked through photo albums.

" Remember this one?" Hermione would ask.

" Yeah that was the Christmas when Fred and I first admitted our feelings," Harry replied.

Smiling sadly Hermione flicked through a few pages until landing on the one taken just after the twins were born, an exhausted Harry smiled happily at the camera while Fred tried to snatch one until Harry tried to bit his nose. Chuckling they showed the photo to Teddy and Leo along with their own baby photos. Together the family spent the evening together and the night with those considered siblings to them.

On the day of the Hogwarts Graduating ceremony dawned sunny and fine, Harry dressed in his best robes with the Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Lupin crests on the left side of his chest. The robes were a dark forest green with a gold trim, tying his waist-long wavy black hair at the nape of his neck, Harry left his private rooms at the school and walked down to where the ceremony was taking place.

" Hey Dad," Teddy said coming up beside him.

" Hey Teddy, excited to see Aether and Caelum graduate?" Harry asked.

" Hell yeah," Leo replied walking up beside him on his free side.

Shaking his head the three men took their seats, halfway through the twins received their certificates. The family of five left once the ceremony ended to Gryffindor Manor for their own small celebration with Hermione, Charlie, Alicia, George and their children.

" So Mione when are you and Charlie-boy going to have another Weasley?" Alicia asked jokingly.

Hermione smiled and her two boys ran into the room with Alicia's three sons, Hermione and Charlie silently agreed to tell the good news.

" Well in about six months there will be a new Weasley," Charlie replied candidly.

Loud cheers met that announcement and a new celebration was brought forward, Harry silently stood and left the room.

" Where are you going?" Hermione asked softly.

Turning Harry watched her walk towards him. Placing a hand unconsciously on his stomach Harry shook his head to clear it.

" I need air," he replied.

Hermione grabbed his arm and together walked out back, sitting down on their bench in the heart of the maze Hermione wrung the information out of him.

" So you and Draco are going to have a kid in five months," Hermione said softly.

" Yeah, I wanted another child and so did he so we made an agreement he would help me to get a child for how many we wanted," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and they sat in silence, each rubbing their barely noticeable stomach, lost in thoughts of the future.

On the 2nd May, 2078 one of the last few veterans attended the Remembrance Ceremony for those who fought and died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Each fighter who was in the Order of the Phoenix had a portrait made and hung in the Ministry and Hogwarts, today a special large frame was erected for them. Harry who now 98 years old attended the ceremony along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Alicia and Draco. These six people were the last living veterans in the magical world, they had seen a new era ushered in by their very own children.

Ron married Angelina and together they had four sons.

Ginny married Neville Longbottom and had two sons and a daughter.

George married Alicia Spinnet and together had three sons and two daughters.

Hermione, who married Charlie Weasley, gave the world four brainy Dragon handlers in her sons and only daughter.

Harry and Draco were given nine children in total, six sons and three daughters, along with Harry's original four children.

These twenty-nine children changed the Wizarding World for the better, the people originally labeled as 'dark Creatures' were given equal rights and were no longer named the label given by prejudiced people.

The six friends sat down with their children surrounding them and watched the ceremony, each one called up to give an account of what they saw in the battle. Harry could feel himself getting weary when he got up and told the crowd of the younger generation descended from the fighters who he was and what he did in that battle, as he walked carefully down the steps he felt his foot slip and next thing he knew he was in a heap at the bottom. The world started to dim and the noise decreased, the last thing he saw was his family all twenty-nine children and five other adults before the world turned black and his body sagged.

Draco and Hermione screamed for hours, their children tried their best to calm them down but couldn't, only Leo and Teddy were at least semi-rationale in their grief. Getting everything in order, five days later the funeral for Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Lupin was held in Godric's Hollow Cemetery.

**Beneath this stone lies a great man, he lived a long and prosperous life. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and Chosen One are just a couple of his many titles but the most cherished are loving father, brother and son. He will be sorely missed by all and hid legacy will live on.**

**Harry James Potter**

**(Black-Gryffindor-Lupin)**

**31 July, 1980- 2 May, 2078**

**fighter in the Final Battle and Vanquisher of Tom Riddle**

**' ****I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'**

**'****Mischief managed'**

Five months later Hermione and Draco joined Harry and the others in the afterlife. Ginny, Alicia and Ron joined them three years after. What their children and extended family can only guess or wish is that all of them, Weasleys and extended alike, are with the rest of the Order and those who passed on in the battle. Harry finally met his parents and told Remus, Sirius and Tonks about their sons and what they have accomplished. All in all this odd-pot family lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
